transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
(Belated) Valentine's Day at Autobot City
AC Training Chamber This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress. So, Blurr has something for Torque today. Well, he's had it for a half a mega-cycle already, but to be honest he's actually a little nervous about this. Wait, Blurr, nervous about talking to a fem? How could that be? ...Hmmm, maybe it's because this time he actually takes special interest in her. Maybe because this time he actually cares a lot about her, which he's never quite felt this way about any other fembot in the past. Sure, he'd played around, but it was all for show. He'd never actually had any sort of real interest in any of them. Hence, he's pacing up and down a corridor outside the training simulator, rehearsing what's going to say to her over and over again in his mind and hoping it wouldn't sound stupid. (Er, well, more like running but to him it's pacing.) If there were ever a day to be excited, it'd be today. Torque is simply beaming after comming Blurr to meet her at the training simulation room, a spring in her step and a smile on her face as she makes her way through the halls, humming a tune as she goes. She stops however after turning the last corner, spotting the speedster pacing around in an uneasy manner, garnering a loft of a brow and light tilt of her head. "Hey, Blurr!" She calls none-the-less, offering a smile and finishing the distance between them. "I should've guessed you'd make it here first." The femme chuckles softly, turning to open the training room door, though looking at him over her shoulder as she does, "..You okay? Seem a little worked up." "..." Blurr stops in his tracks and jumps as Torque herself is suddenly there! "Oh...hey, Torque." he says, smiling back at the fem. "Er, right--of course I would!" he laughs nervously. "I, uh...I'm excited about the track simulations. I can't even begin to tell you how long I've been waiting for this." Torque studies him a moment longer before smiling and nodding as the door slides open and she steps into the rather plain looking room. "I just hope it lives up to expectations." Once inside she moves over to the console at the wall, pulling a dataslug from subspace and clicking it into the side before getting to work tapping away at the keypad. "Alright! Just lemme adjust a few settings.. aaannd.. There!" When the last key is struck the hologram and hardlight systems are brought to life, the room beginning to flicker once, twice, and finally a third time before the walls completely melt away and the floor beneath their feet changes to an entirely new scene. It's like some wonderful blast from the past, the two now finding themselves in the center of the Ibex's famed racetrack awash with massive lights that nearly block out the starry sky, the rest snaking out along the expanse surrounded by the stadium walls and packed bleachers teaming with cheering fans, though they seem to be a bit.. silent. "Oh! Right, forgot the sound.." Torque perks, taking a datapad from subspace and remotely switching it on, the stadium suddenly roaring to life with cheers and whistles and the rev of engines where various racers limber up near the starting line. In fact, a few of them may look familiar. "...So what do you think?" The femme asks in a meek tone, curious if he likes it or not. Blurr follows Torque inside, and watches as she activates it. And then... It's amazing. He knows Torque is good, but—wow. The virtual stadium is so life-like, it's almost as if he's reliving the old times in some sort of stasis vision. He takes a moment to gaze around at everything in awe, before nodding at the mechanic. "Torque...it's...I don't even know what to say. It's almost like we've traveled back in time or something." he marvels. His optics fall upon the other racers lining up. Yeah, some of them are familiar. He immediately recognizses Drag Strip, feh, what a glitchead—even more so now than then! And...the late Fasttrack, who had perished fighting when the Decepticons had first begun gaining a foothold on Cybertron. Ah, poor Fasttrack. Blurr shakes his head slightly, finding that he still misses his old rival. Torque's antennas flick upright and a large smile grows on her features when Blurr approves. "Well, I can't take all the credit, since I had plenty of techs helping me out. But I'm really glad you like it! ...Oh and yeah.." She notices him eyeing a few competitors in particular over by the starting gates, a hand lifting to rub the back of her neck. "I hope you're okay with me putting them in... I figured it wouldn't feel close to the real thing if they weren't here." "But for now they're just for show. I haven't really set up a proper racing variable system yet, unfortunately, so these guys wouldn't be much competition." All the while that they speak a race is already beginning, though the racers are far more generic looking and likely not recognizable. Interestingly enough Torque doesn't even seem to notice as they speed around the track, nearing the point where the two of them stand, though they wouldn't have to worry seeing as how they'd simply phase through them anyway, the hardlight program not applied to them. Blurr nods. "Heh. Yeah, you're right about that. Honestly though, Torque? I'm impressed with how much you've done with it in just about a decacycle. It's...well, amazing..." He says, trailing off as he watches the simulated race. "Anyway. So...um..." he suddenly looks nervous again, glancing around before looking back at her. "So there's this thing...that the humans do. I don't know if you pay a lot of attention to that kind of stuff--I mean I usually don't, but this one kind of caught my attention, because it's supposed to be about expressing...affection toward someone you uh, really care about." "Well just you wait, it'll get even more amazing soon enough!" Torque smiles, tucking the datapad away for now and eyeing the race as well, which is rather dull and uniform what with the lack of a random factor generator. Ah well, in due time, and then everyone will be able to use this program for their leisure, or maybe training, who knows. "Hm?" An antenna twitches his way, optics casting sidelong to glance at Blurr before turning fully. "Oh, yeah I know plenty about humans. Why, what was it?" Head tilts a little, a brow lofting in a curious manner, looking completely clueless as to what he's getting at. And why would she? I mean, he's a star, one of the main Bots, and she's just some background medic. Blurr is certain that it will, and now he's even more certain that she will again exceed his expectations even further. But now he's gotten his mind off of the simulation and on to Torque. He rubs the back of his neck. "I think it's called 'Valentine's Day'. It was several megacycles ago, but I just figured I'd go along with it, you know--because, I thought it kind of reflected..." he trails off again, deciding not to continue along that line of thought. "...anyway, it inspired me to bring you something that I thought you might like." He takes a small round casing out of subspace and hands it to her awkwardly. Torque remains politely silent, if only for his sake, allowing the mech to flounder and awkwardly stumble over his words like some lovestruck fool. It's actually a little amusing, but she makes sure to keep that to herself. But then he pulls a surprise on her in the form of a gift, which she doesn't immediatly take. No, instead she just stares, amber optics having gone a bit wider on stale expression of shock, soft violet hue blooms on her cheeks from the energon pooling beneath. "I.. Blurr.." Now she's the one grasping for words, any semblance of proper thought having flown out the window at this point. Before she can make a fool of herself however the femme goes ahead and daintily accepts the casing, antennas now hanging down in a flustered manner. "I.. didn't realize you.. actually felt anything for me. I mean.. I'm pretty much a nobody to someone like you..." The tough, witty femme is pretty much a mess of nerves now, trying to get her fingers to work properly in opening the casing. Was this really happening? Whirl says, "Hey Blurr!" Whirl says, "Your doctor called, something about you contagious codpiece cosmic rust." Whirl says, "It sounded pretty serious." Spindrift says, "... Is it okay that I ain't got no idea what he just said?" Blurr says, "Yeah, because I don't either." Whirl says, "Also your prescription for parasitic nanites is in." Torque says, "Whirl. Please." Air Raid says, "Bahaha!" Whirl says, "Don't get near him Torque! Who knows what he'll infect you with." Whirl says, "I'm just doing everyone a public service." Torque says, "Ugh, no he won't, stop it." Whirl says, "I'm trying to keep you safe from his horrible, contagious diseases." Blurr says, "Whirl, seriously. Stop." Whirl says, "You stop. Stop being a vector for space disease!" Blurr says, "Haha. Very funny, Whirl." Whirl says, "Public safety is so laughing matter." Spindrift says, "Uuuh, don't you mean no laughing matter?" Whirl says, "What did I say?" But she needn't use her fingers to open it. As soon as she touches it, panels on the outside of it twist and rotate, almost 'blossoming' open in a way, to reveal a bouquet of crystalline flowers, hand-crafted by none other than Grapple. Vibrant colors dance across its many facets, blending together in a strange yet attractive manner. The simulated lights from the virtual stadium reflect outward in almost every direction, giving it a soft, radiant glow. Blurr watches her face anxiously, waiting for her response. "Oh Torque...don't say that. I just used to be famous for being fast. You've saved countless Bots' lives. I was entertainment. Talented entertainment, but entertainment nonetheless." Springer says, "Something about it so being a laughing matter." Whirl says, "Oh, also..Blurr, your ex wife called. She says she's missing ten months of child support and if you don't get your deadbeat butt in gear she is going to take you to space court." Whirl says, "I don't know why all these people are calling me for you!" Springer says, "Crazy day for wrong numbers, happens all the time." Whirl says, "Mmmhm." Whirl says, "Also your drug dealer says he has a new shipment of illegal drugs and child slaves for you." Blurr says, "I have no idea what you're talking about Whirl...I think you've been hanging around the humans too much." Whirl says, "Don't play coy!" Whirl says, "Also, your bookie says you owe him money." Blurr says, "I'm not playing coy, I really have no idea." Springer says, "In my experience, bookies don't take that as a answer." Whirl says, "Yeah Blurr. You better pay him back for else he'll take your kneecaps." Whirl says, "If you want, you can just give me the money and I will play middleman for ya." Blurr says, "Er, yeah...sure." The poor femme is so jittery she nearly jumps when the casing springs to life, twisting open to reveal the crystal bouquet. It's... indescribable. She can't even speak, only staring with nearly sparkling, bright shining optics at the amazing rainbow spectrum that casts over her features, lighting her up with color. "Blurr..." Torque starts, her face hidden by the gorgeous arrangement, but there's a clear bit of strain in her face, as if trying to hold back. And it's clear why when she moves the crystal flowers to finally look back up at him. She has the happiest smile, but not even that can stop the thin trails of clear cleaning fluid from leaking past the seams of optic glass, the poor femme actually shedding tears of joy. "I just.. no one's ever given me something this beautiful before.. You have no idea what this means to me." And before Blurr even knows what's hit him he'll find Torque throwing her arms around him in a tight hug while being careful of the bouquet, even going so far as to plant a little kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much..." Blurr doesn't even know what a bookie is. Torque takes Bouquet of Crystal Roses. Broadside says, "Whirl finally shut up?" Spindrift says, "Doubt it. He sure do talk alot for a guy with no mouth." "I--er...you're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day, Torque." Blurr offers, smiling, elated and relieved at the same time when he sees that she is in fact estatic about it. He hugs her back, albeit somewhat awkwardly, really not quite sure what to think. It went both ways, the inexperience. Her having never received a gift like that before and him never having given one quite like that, either. After a long moment of embracing, he finally lets go of her and nods. "Thank you for this." he says, indicating the racetrack simulation in general. Broadside says, "That's for sure." Whirl says, "How rude." Talia McKinley says, "Talk's lot, says nuttin'?" Chuckles. "Maybe he oughta go into politics." It's true, she never really gets many amazing gifts since she's usually the one giving them. And really, it'd be hard for someone to top this. "Heh, think of it as your late Valentine's gift." Torque smiles when she backs off from the hug, a hand lifting to wipe at her face. "And here..." She holds up a 'one moment' finger before finally ending the simulation with a tap to the datapad, the grand scenery melting away and the familiar roar of fans fading into nothing, leaving the two once more in the plain training holodeck. Stepping back to the console at the wall, Torque removes the thumbdrive from the side before moving back and taking hold of one of his hands. "For if you ever wanna come back." Thumbdrive is set in his open palm, Torque smiling softly and curling his fingers around it. But.. she seems to hesitate after, not letting go of his hand just yet, soft blush returning and lips pressing thin in thought as gaze casts down. Should she...? Well... why the hell not? And so Blurr gets a little extra tacked onto his gift, coming in the form of a flighty, nervous little kiss upon the lips, having to stand on tiptoes to do so. "Yeah? Well, thanks." Blurr says softly, looking down at the drive in his hand, but more so at Torque's hand on his. This was...so weird, for him. He always used to flirt with the fems, and all that, but he'd never had anything like this. There's a moment of silence, as he's again unsure of what to say. Then he laughs a little, shaking his head. "Primus, I looked like an idiot just now, didn't I? No matter how many times I rehearsed it...I'm sorry. I just--I've never met anyone like you before." Torque's antennas actually give a little flutter during the kiss, which, let's face it, is just adorable in its own right. "Heh, it's fine, don't worry about it." She muses with a grin while pressing forehead at his for only a brief moment before backing off. "I'd be nervous if I met someone like me too." She jokes, laughing softly and tugging at his hand still in hers, trying to drag him off out of the room, the femme pretty much radiating delight right now. "Now c'mon, let's go get a drink to top this evening off! I'm sure we could both use it." Blurr nods briefly yet vigorously at the suggestion of a drink, smiling. "Oh, of course. My treat." he lets her drag him away, figuring he'd let her decide where they'd go. "Now that's what I like to hear." Torque laughs and leads Blurr along by the hand out of the training room, that spring in her step back once more while holding the flittering crystal bouquet close. Honestly, this day couldn't get any better! "Hope you've got the credits, 'cause I'm ready to celebrate." Whirl says, "Toooorque~" Torque sounds pretty chipper, "What's up, Whirl?" Whirl says, "Do you think we could talk somewhere? In private?" Torque says, "In private? Well, I was just about to get drinks..." Whirl says, "Oh! Well then, perhaps I could join you?" Talia McKinley mock-whispers at Whirl, "Offer to by her a drink instead then." Torque says, "Er.. If Blurr is okay with it? Blurr?" Whirl says, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Blurr says, "Erm.." Whirl says, "I mean, oh.. Blurr. Yay." Blurr says, "Sure, meet us there?" Torque says, "You two need to learn to get along anyway" Whirl says, "We get along just fine. Right /buddy?/" Blurr says, "Of course!" "Heh, you'd be surprised at how many shanix I've managed to save from my pre-war days." Blurr chuckles. "I lost most of it, but...you know I had a lot." He lets her pull him a bit farther, then stops for a moment, frowning and looking a bit concerned. "Torque..." he lowers his voice. "Could you--not tell Whirl about this? I...know how he feels about you, and, how you feel about him. And you know how he is. I don't want him to get too upset. You saw what he did last time he was that desperate." Talia McKinley says, "That's gonna end either like the end o' an afterschool special... or in a bar fight." Torque says, "Speaking of, been a while since I've been to a good bar fight." Springer says, "That can be arranged." Blurr laughs. "You don't seem like the type to think of a bar fight as a good thing." Torque says, "What, are you kidding me? I love 'em! Especially at neutral bars. Means there'll be some Cons around too." Blurr says, "Oh, well--if you're talking about the 'Cons, then yeah." Talia McKinley says, "An' people say y'all don't know how to entertain y'selves." Blurr says, "Who said that?" Torque catches a snag when Blurr stops, forcing her to halt as well and look back at him. "Hm? Oh.." Oh right. Whirl. Interestingly enough things are actually not that bad between them anymore, what with him apologizing and leading her to drop the ban. "Don't worry." She reassures, smirking and subspacing the roses. "I'll make sure he's none-the-wiser. Now c'mon, that high grade isn't gonna drink itself!" And with that she starts pulling him along again, whether he wants to or not. Drink time! Talia McKinley says, "Who said what? There's lotta thin's bein' said here." Blurr says, "That we don't know how to entertain ourselves." Blurr says, "Hey, Springer--why don't you join us?" LATER… Lounge/Observation Room Converted from an unused medical observation room, the lounge still offers a view of the Repair Bay through a one-way plexisteel mirror that encompasses almost half of the east wall. Sound, too, is transmitted from the Repair Bay, allowing the friends of the injured to see and hear what's going on without distracting the medics from their delicate work. More than that, it's also a place to rest and relax, furnished with comfortable chairs, various video feeds of both Terran and Cybertronian style entertainment, and an automated bar dispensing energon for those who want to relax with some refreshments. Dealer's Bar Dealer has converted a section of the Lounge into an actual bar. It only has three stools to sit on, but there is a very long counter that serves the job of being a place where Dealer can dispense and mix his secret concoctions. The place is well locked up and under surveillance at all times, with a sign on it that says 'Ask first, Please!'. Apparently, this bar is only for dealer to dispense. Springer says, "Honest misconception! You get guys like Big Magnus standing infront of cameras and people think we've all got a drive shaft crammed up out- Join? Sure, why not!" Talia McKinley says, "Yeah, see, that rawht there. Y'all really need a better PR agent." Blurr says, "Pff, no kidding about Magnus." Whirl transforms into a crazy robot. Wreck and Rule! Springer says, "Agh, he's a good 'mech. Bolts are too tight but he knows how handle the tough calls. I sure as slag wouldn't want the job." Blurr says, "Agreed." Talia McKinley says, "Hear hear to that." Talia McKinley says, "Marissa can keep 'er desk, Ah'm just fine in my cockpit instead." By the time Whirl and Springer show up Torque is well into her first drink, though that's actually saying a lot considering the mug dwarfs one a bot of her size would normally drink. No, this is a Magnus sized drink. If he drank, of course. But the femme hefts the glass with ease, nursing the dense, dark energon brew within, only pausing to laugh or chat a bit with the blue speedster beside her at Dealer's little setup. Torque and Blurr have been having too much private time so Whirl has come to intervene! He barges into the lounge, practically kicking down the door in the process. Immediately he closes in on the femme, taking a seat beside her at the little bar Dealer set up. Whateve happened to that guy anyway? Whirl doesn't know, or care. "Heyyyy... Torque, Im glad you're here," he starts leaning in close. "I wanted to give you something, as a thank you for putting up with me lately." Blurr is a bit surprised at Torque's generously-sized drink. She doesn't usually go this far on the first round, anyway. He's chosen something a bit weaker himself—being fast meant one needed to be built lighter, and as such, he can't actually drink as heavily as most combat equipped Autobots. He's seated next to Torque at the bar in the Lounge, and nods briefly at Whirl as he enters rather obnoxiously. His actions don't actually bother Blurr any more, to be honest. That lengthy conversation he'd had with the Wrecker earlier had helped him understand the mech better. Dealer, a good, honest 'mech if Springer had ever seen one. Sure, he likes the intergalactic coin a bit too much but deep down, Springer knows he's a 'bot through and through! Besides, the guy has ways of getting hard to find ordinance, guy like that's handy to have around! Whirl and Springer had been walking side by side for all of one second through the corridors, breifly randevousing before the lankier 'bot swept on. He could only smile as the breeze stirred over him in Whirl's wake. He arrive a few moments later, his appearence heralded by much less commotion, the doors sweeping open and allowing him in! T'da, Springer! "Not the first place I'd go looking for a bar brawl, gotta admit!" pipes up Springer as he joins the growing group, saddling up beside Whirl, a clap on the shoulder offered as greetings to his compatriot befor he ordered a drink. Talia McKinley had just gotten done with a patrol shift when the talk of getting drinks came up, so she decided to make a pitstop at ol' AC and see what the 'Bots were actually up to. That and it was a place that stocked both Terran and Cybertronian options. Always a plus. The ace aviator meandered in with her usual laid-back amble. "What's up y'all?" Blurr looks up at Springer as he follows Whirl in. "Good to see you, Springer." he shrugs at the Wrecker leader's comment. "Torque's choice. Convenience's sake, I guess." he chuckles. He then looks down at the human, not recognizing her. "I don't think I've met you before. EDC, right?" he asks. Of course she does. Blurr just doesn't get to see her get drunk often enough. Now, will Whirl ever fail to surprise Torque? Likely not, his grand entrance, followed by Springer's not so grand one, has the femme jump a little in her seat, nearly spluttering on her drink. "Erhk... Evening Whirl." She offers the chopper with a half-hearted smile, hand whipping out to brush over chin and wipe away the drop of energon hanging there thanks to him startling her. A wave is also give Talia's way when she joins them, Torque leaning out to look past Whirl and smile at her, "Hey there, Talia, glad you could make it. C'mon up." She'd even offer a boost if she can't make it up herself. "And hey, I never said a brawl would be a sure thing. Besides, I don't think we need Dealer chewing us out for ruining his bar." She asides to Springer before arching a brow Whirl's way, giving him a sceptical look, "..A gift?" Two in one day? Wow, lucky her! Talia McKinley puts a hand to her hat to give the appropriate tip in introductary manner to Blurr. "Talia McKinley, captain, EDC Airborne... but fer the love of all no need to be usin' official titles fer just barflyin'," she finishes with a snicker as she accepts the help up from Torque. "Good ta see ya too, Torque." "Yes! A gift!" Whirl seems excited. Very excited. So much so that he doesn't even register Talia or Springer's arrival, nor does he acknowledge Blurr in any way. Yeah, they were on better terms since their little 'talk' but Whirl still didn't like the fact he was going after the femme of his dreams. "I made it myself," the Wrecker continues, popping open his canopy and digging around inside for the gift itself. "I've been working on it for a looong time, trying to make it juuuust perfect. For you. Because I care soooo much!" Finally he finds what he's looking for an pulls it out, clutching it tight in his pinchers and holding it out for Torque. "Ta daaah! Just for you, my dear!" Whirl drops Arm Bouquet. Arm Bouquet The arm bouquet is exactly what it sounds like: a bouquet made out of arms. Decepticon arms, to be precise! Each one seems to have been plucked off a different robot seeing as no two arms are the same. Some appear to be from Seekers, others fom Infantry types and everything in between. Each hand has been manipulated to give a permanent thumbs-up as if to say 'good job!' The bouquet is held together with what appears to be a piece of robotic spinal cord, still stained with energon. "Heya, Blurr!" greets Springer cheerfully in time, his usual smile plastered across his face as he hefts up whatever alchemic concoction he's ordered. He swivels around when a native makes her appearence, the vaguest of salutes offered, open hand making a gesture from the brow of his helm, "Ma'am!" he acknoweldges her before his attention turns to Torque. He had something witty to say. He aklways has something witty to say, at least to one degree or another... But that's when Whirl hauls out a bindle of severed limbs... The Wrecker is at a momentary loss, his features faltering into a look of mild surprise! "Well... You can't just pick that up at a refilling station." he remarks, tipping the less-than-Magnus sized glass to his lips and taking a pull at the radient fluid. Now, any other femme may scream, run away, maybe even purge. But Torque? She just.. stares a good few, long moments. She's used to the more macabre given her profession, so it's just more surprising than anything. "I uh..." She begins, gingerly taking the bouquet, unafraid to touch it. "Wow. It's.. nice, Whirl, thank you." An ambivalent smile tugs the corners of her lips at Whirl. She doesn't hate it, but it's certainly an oddity. Not surprising from someone like him. "You didn't have to. Really." Blurr nods to Talia. "Nice to meet you, Talia. Glad you could join us." He watches Torque boost the human up to the counter, but his attention is quickly diverted toward the...gift that Whirl had brought. He sighs slightly. It suit Whirl, that's for sure, but Torque? Probably not so much. Talia McKinley ... just sort of gawks at this for a moment. Sad to say, with the years she spent serving in the Coast Guard, which often dealt with dealers and border-jumpers in its cross-overs with law enforcement, that's not the most macabre 'gift' she's seen people come up with. Certainly... non-standard, though. All she has to offer is "... Kinda like when a cat brings ya a dead bird to make up fer hacking a hairball on yer sunday boots, Ah reckon." Torque takes Arm Bouquet. Whirl is actually surprised when Torque takes his bizarre gift without hesitation. She actually liked it? Wow.. that's.. that's the best thing he could've asked for. The Wrecker scratches at the back of his boxy head, optic dimming slightly. Is he embarassed? It's really hard to tell with him what with the whole 'no face' thing. "You're welcome. I just.. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate all the work you've done. For me and the Autobots as a whole, but specifically me. I mean.. I know we've had our ups and downs, I know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with but.. I don't know, you're very special to me and I just wanted to show you how much I care about you." Whirl looks past Torque for a second, staring at Blurr with his creepy cyclopean stare. Considering how much Blurr likes Torque, he wonders if the blue speedster has also showered the medic in gifts and if so, how did his stack up in comparison. He then looks back to Torque, staring at her for what seems like an eternity until.. until... BONK! Whirl leans in and bonks his face against Torque's lips. How scandalous! Well, getting a woman to accept a gift is half the battle. Springer smiles, optics narrowing happily. He was woried about that clanker! Now though... "Atta Boy." he utters to himself. Done him proud! Not... that he has anything to be proud about beyond their mutual attachement to one another. Then Whirl kicks it up a notch, his glassy, blank face joining with Torques, the amorous clank of metal on metal. He can't help but bark out a laugh and give a hooting cheer! "Woo!" he hoots in a mock-scandelous manner, pumping a fist into the air before downing his glass entirely. "... Ah re'count what Ah said earlier 'bout folks being wrong sayin' y'all don't know how to be entertainin'," Talia finally adds to her previous comment with a chuckle. Things that aren't intelligent and self-aware wouldn't be doing bizarre ass courtship rituals, that's for sure. She turns partially and takes her hat off in one hand to wave it and get the barkeeper's attention. "Bring me a shot of somethin' cold would ya please? Whiskey if ya got it." She glances back at Whirl trying to kiss Torque. Sighs a little as she puts her hat back on, tugging it down partially over her eyes. "On second thought, don't bother with the shot, just bring me the bottle." Blurr is kind of...watching the interaction out of the corner of an optic, while taking a swig from his drink. He puts it down when Whirl bonks his head against Torque's, and honestly tries quite hard not to laugh, but ends up snickering a bit. Oh, Whirl... "Bet you positioned those fingers yourself, eh?" he mutters. ...The last time Whirl facebonked her was when he was on his last legs after fighting Shockwave. Torque decked him and knocked him out then. "..That's sweet of you, Whirl, but--Mm!" He cuts her off when featureless face and lips connect, the poor femme stiff as a board and antennas shooting straight up, the tips flashing in alarm. She tries her damnedest to fight back the kneejerk reaction to punch him again, fist squeezing tight at the handle of her mug. But she ultimately lets him get his little smooch, a tiny, audible smack heard when they part, Torque eventually having to put a hand on his canopy and shove him back into his seat. "Mmf.. alright alright.." She huffs softly, trying to fight back the violet blush rising on her face with a light frown, trying to cover it up even further by quickly shoving her drink into her face. Embarrassed? Very much so. If only Whirl had lips, this would thing would be way less awkward. Or maybe more awkward, it's hard to tell. He's pretty satisfied with it though, actually being able to get a proper 'kiss' without getting his ass knocked out like last time. It's something he's always wanted from her and Primus knows he wasn't about to stop it anytime soon. If it was up to him, he would be facebonking her all night long but he's pushed back into his seat by one of Torque's big strong hands. Such nice hands... Whirl wishes he could have hands like those. Maybe that's why he's so drawn to her. Maybe Whirl has some kind of hand fetish? Anything is possible with him. Whatever the reason, this was something he's never going to forget. The Wrecker is shoved back in his seat and he just /stares/ at the medic for a while with an almost dreamy look. If he had a mouth, he would have the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on his face right now. He's in such a good mood, nothing could bring him down! Not even Blurr's barely contained laughter. "Yeah, I did position those fingers myself," he finally says after a couple minutes of awkward silence. "Took me a while but it was worth it! Guys like you, you take your hands for granted. You have no idea the struggles I face on a day to day basis with this thing!" He snaps his pinchers together with a loud CLANG. "I mean, it's great for choking people." He tries to wink at Blurr but fails miserably. "But other than that it kind of sucks." Talia McKinley accepts the bottle when its brought to her, though the keep gives her a bit of an odd look. Typically humans stick to the 'shot' rather than the 'bottle' when it comes to stronger liquors. But she gives him a reassuring smirk as she tosses him a few ener-chips she keeps handy for mindling with Autobots like this, and that certainly nulls any concerns or objections. She pulls the cap off and takes a lengthy pull from the bottle. Aaaaaah. NOW she's ready to deal with Whirl's weirdness. Maybe. "Could be worse. Ah've seen folks with no more than a hook. Trust me, it ain't all the pirate flicks make it out to be." Content to let Whirl bask in the glow of a kiss that he didn't have to pay for or get beaten for afterwards, Springer turns his attention towards Talia, his smile taking on a almost... impish aspect, sharp and sly, hooking up more in one corner than the other. He fixes her with the devils own look, "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, little lady." he remarks before getting the 'Tender's attention with a sharp whistle, fore and middle finger tucking into his lips before he gave a sharp blow. "Yo! 'Nother for the ladies, myself and the lover boy here!" he ordered, allowing a beat to pass, "Aw slaggit, one for the running 'mech too!" His boy just got some action. It's time to celebrate... more than he usually does. "Tch, yeah." Blurr smirks at the choking comment, shaking his head. He's kind of glad Whirl doesn't have much of a face, because Torque doesn't need to know about that. Neither does Springer. Speaking of Springer, he arches a brow at the mech. "Of course you'd be reluctant to include me." he remarks jokingly. Torque takes her lips away from her mug only a moment to comment to the tender, "Just gimme another of the same." And then resumes drinking, chugging the rest of what's in her glass, which is about half, the dark liquid rapidly draining with each big gulp. She /could/ drink faster with a bit of a trick she knows, but well, there's no need for that just yet. The mug is set back with a heavy thunk upon the table once it's empty, the femme only looking buzzed at this point despite the several glasses worth of dense highgrade she just had. "What, you tryin' to get us drunk, Springer?" She muses to the Wrecker, leaning an elbow on the bartop before glancing to Whirl, "And hey, the claw's intimidating, so it's not all that useless. I'm surprised you never asked for a transplant or something." "Yeah," Blurr says, nodding at Torque's comment. "I think that deep down in your spark you actually like them. If you really wanted hands that badly you'd could have gotten First Aid or someone to give you some." he says, taking another sip of his high-grade as well. "You know they suit you well, Whirl." Talia McKinley kicks back with another squig from the whiskey bottle. Pauses as Springer goes about ordering rounds to go around. "If y'all wanna do me a solid, instead of brinin' be another, send somethin' high octane down to the landin' pad and tell 'em to put it in my aircraft." One bottle is more than enough for her. "Ah'm sure she's thirsty too, after all." "Hahaha! Yes! You're the best Springer!" Whirl snatches up his drink the second the bartender puts it on the counter and downs it in a single go. How does he do it!? The world may never know! He grabs another drink and slides it down the bar to Blurr because even though they have their differences, they are still Autobros. "I've thought about it before," the Wrecker says to Torque, tilting his head to the side in a contemplative way. "Life would be better with them, I know that. When Blades and I went undercover as Decepticons I had hands and it was...it was the greatest thing ever." He stares off into the distance as if remembering how awesome having hands was. "I could do so many things.. I could give a thumbs up, or flip someone off, or drum sick beats out on a counter.. But in the end, the claw is what makes me, well, me. I guess." He snaps his pinchers at Talia, finally noticing her for the first time since they got here. "Oi! You! What's your name again? I'm sorry, all humans look the same to me. I know, I know, I'm such a racist!" "Hey, hey, I'm just looking out for you, Zippy. Where'd we be if you got yourself overclocked and took a tumble down a few flights of stairs?" claimed Springer. Where would he be? Likely having to hold in his laughter while trying to quiet Whirl's. Torque's only answer is a smile, it lacks the overt, sinister edge of the one he fed Talia but there's mischeif there, sparkling in those Matrix blues. "Always feel sorry for your rides. When all the fun's over and done, they're getting patched up and tucked in while you guys work through the after glow." he opined before Whirl intruded on his sentiments. The laughter was ionfectous, Springer almost finding himself cackling along, "Hah, you're damn right I am!" Blurr waves a dissmissive servo at Springer. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I can handle it." Just to prove it, he downs the drink in one swig as soon as Whirl slides it over. ...And promptly falls out of his seat, landing with a CLANK upon the floor near Torque's feet. Yep, he's stasis locked. Talia McKinley rests the bottle next to her, though she keeps a hand on it just in case while she smirks a bit at Springer. "Nah. Just feel sorry fer the ones that ain't got a good pilot to watch after 'em. That hunk o' flyin' metal has gotten me outta more scrapes than Ah care to count, course Ah'm gonna take care of 'er." She says 'hunk o' flyin metal' with an affectionate tone. Followed by repeating her hat-tip introduction to Whirl, but this time she keeps it down to simply "Talia." The 'all alike' remark doesn't seem to bother in her in the least. "That's okay pard, y'all pretty different but most humans don't bother to look, so fair's fair." And then Blurr collapses. "... Y'all -are- s'ppose to drop over stone cold when plastered, rawht?" Never know with giant space robots. "Well then, Talia. It is my pleasure to finally meet you! I would offer a handshake but, heh.. you know.." He clamps his pinchers together a few times. "Pinchy hand!" Then Blurr passes out cold and Whirl looks down at his fallen form. "Huh. Not it on dragging him back to his room!" Torque just snorts softly and rolls her optics with a smirk at Springer's silent answer. Typical Springer. But that's fine by her, she doesn't mind getting hammered as long as she doesn't have to pay. "Well then, if that's your plan then you better be ready to pony up the cash, cause I don't get drunk that easily." There's challenge in her tone, sliding the empty mug away and pulls the freshly poored one close, though doesn't touch it just yet. Besides, there's a passed out mech at her feet to tend to now, Torque glancing down at Blurr's conked out body sprawling out on the floor. She actually has to stiffle a snicker, "Hold on a sec, I got him." With a soft grunt she slides off the stool she's atop and reaches down to easily scoop the speedy mech with now effort at all, carrying him bridal style over to the comfrtable seats dotting the lounge. "He'll be okay. Just needs to rest it off." She muses, resting him in a chair before scuttling back to the bar. And down went the running man... High preformance models really couldn't handle the rough stuff! That's okay though... his was just as planned. "Welp, 'mech down, I guess I'll-" he begins, swiveling on his stool, having thought to neutralize Blurr and then coax Talia into showing him his ship, leaving the primary target with his objective... Of course, strategys rarely survive their encounter with the enemy. Torque beats him to it! Hauling the overclocked Blurr to a frunk couch until his systems sorted what from what. "Clever girl..." he uttered uner his breath, a rueful smile draped across his lips. So, firming his seat on the stool, Springer gave himself a idle spin before a hand anchored him in place by dropping to the bar. "Agh! What good are credits if you casn' burn 'em off with a few old and new friends, right?"